Taurus:
by ChocolatMoosePi
Summary: We have all come to know the horoscope of scorpio well, but what's Lorelai's horoscope for the day? I wrote this a long time ago, and I know it's no good, but, please, humor me, anyway, and R&R. Rating is very precautionary.


He had carried the small black box in his jeans pocket for weeks. No moment had been the perfect time to ask her. Normally, few would deem Luke the romantic sort, but for Lorelai, he would do anything. He knew he couldn't just take her out to some restaurant and get down on one knee. He also knew that the old taking her to a ball game (which he would never have been able to drag her to, even if that were the way he deemed suitable to pop the question) and paying the stadium owners to flash the words "Lorelai, will you marry me?" on the big screen would be far too corny a way to do it. She wouldn't criticize either (well, maybe she'd tease him just a little for the ball game one), but he knew he had to make it special. And so, on this frigid winter's day, the pocket of Luke Dane's pants had grown rather accustomed to the feel of the velvet box it held.

Few had time to process what, at that moment, came flying through the door of Luke's diner in a frenzy like a torrid storm. Although the local residents had become quite accustomed to the the tornado that was, and remains to this day, Lorelai Gilmore, and the more lethargic version of this eccentric woman when on caffeine withdrawal, this was a Lorelai that had appeared to them on few occasions in the past.

"Luke, Luke, Luuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy!" were the words that could be heard from the counter just then. When there was no response, she tried again, "Lucassssssssss! Lukey-poo! Sweetie darling dear!" Knowing that it was in his best interest to get out there to see what it was that Lorelai wanted (and secretly wanting to go out there to see her, though he would tell anyone who asked that he merely wished her to stop calling him those names), Luke walked out of the storeroom and behind the counter to where his girlfriend stood. Being in the state she was in, Lorelai failed to notice the man standing a mere foot from her face, and continued, "Luk-"

"Yeah, I'm here. What could possibly so important that you feel the need to completely disturb my entire establishment full of paying customers?" The beckoned man replied.

"Well, it's funny you should ask," she stalled the telling of her news. "Not really, seeing as you were the one yelling for me to come out here," he stated as his patience appeared to be wearing, though, secretly, he was pleased that he had an excuse to see her. He didn't mind how much she stalled, so long as it would keep her in his diner just a little while longer.

Ignoring his comment, Lorelai continued, "What did you smell this morning when you woke up?"

"Excuse me?"

"When you woke up this morning, did you open the window, did you go outside? What did it smell like to you?"

"I give up."

"Snow! I opened the window this morning, and I smelled snow!" "So?"

"Luke! It's going to snow!" yeah, she was the one who should be impatient right now. To tell the truth, however, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He remembered practically every conversation he had ever had with this woman, including the one on her walk in the first snow of the season. As his mind was reeling with the possibilities, he was now the one stalling, trying to spend time with her. He played dumb.

"Yeah, so what? It snows every year at this time. That tends to be just what this season entails in Connecticut." Good going, buddy, I don't think she knows.

"Luke, it will be the first snow of the season! Everything's magical when it snows. I always take a walk in it, just enjoying my little present a little. And so... I wondering if you might accompany me."

"Oh, right. Yeah, sure. I mean, of course, what time is the snow expected, Jimmy?"

"Tonight. Maybe 9-ish?"

"I'll be there."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I'll see you tonight!" she added cheerfully.

"Okay, it's a date. Oh, and, Lorelai?" he added as she was making her way to the door, "Don't ever call me those names again." He felt the need to add that in his usual gruff manner. After all, he couldn't have the good people of Stars Hollow thinking he was a softy, now could he? Lorelai smiled mischievously as she walked back up to him and put her mouth to his ear, "You're right, we should reserve those names for other places..." she whispered suggestively. With one last taunting smile, she walked out the door, leaving a blushing Luke standing at the counter.

LATER IN LUKE'S APARTMENT

Luke paced by his bedside as he nervously considered what he would say to her that night. "Lorelai Gilmore, you have been the love of my life since the day I met you, and I would be honored if you would be my wife." he glanced inquisitively at the mirror, "You're right, it sucks." He got down on one knee and held up the open box, "Lorelai, will you marry me?" His reflection stared back at him skeptically, "You're right, too simple." He and his reflection nodded in agreement. "So how 'bout it? Wanna get hitched?" right. Nope, can't say that to her. He straightened up and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He smiled to himself as he looked at the horoscope she had given him on their first meeting. He decided to stick to his original plan. As clichéd as it was, silence really did speak louder than words.

9:00, LORELAI'S HOUSE

"Hey there, ready to go?" Luke asked, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, so as not to betray his anxiety.

"Sure, just let me get my coat there. Okay, ready."

"Okay, well, good, good."

"Yes. That is good."

"Yeah, you know, I think so, too." Smooth, Danes, real smooth.

"Oh, really? Hmm. Um, Luke? Is everything okay?" Lorelai laughed. "Oh, yeah, everything's just, uh, great, it's really great." He did love that laugh; oh how he loved that laugh.

"Okay than, great. So, we should go."

"Oh, right, so let's go. So, well, since it's not actually snowing yet, I thought we could do something else for a little while. You know, before the traditional walk in the first snow of the season. I hope that's okay." Please, please, please be okay.

"Oh, yeah, sure, that's fine. What did ya have in mind?"

"You'll see soon enough. Come on, walk with me." Luke took Lorelai by the hand and lead her down the street. They walked together in comfortable silence for quite some time until Luke broke it nervously. His plan had to work, it just had to. "So, when is this snow of yours due? I mean, can you, like, smell it on the air now?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I have the nose my friend. It'll be here soon, definitely tonight."

"Okay, good. Come on, it's this way."

"Okay, Luke, what, um, where are we?" Lorelai was definitely curious. Luke hadn't been able to resist her prodding on surprises like this for so long in the past. This must be big.

"We're almost there; close you're eyes."

"What? Luke, what is this?"

"Just do it."

"Okay, okay, my eyes are closed." As Lorelai shut her eyes, she felt Luke's hand travel to the small of her back to guide her, and she shivered slightly. This did not go unnoticed, and Luke smirked slightly to himself. Finally, Lorelai felt him lead her to a stop.

"All right, you can open them." Lorelai slowly opened her eyes, and was slightly confused by what she saw. Luke had left her side to go find the switch, and thousands of white, twinkling lights illuminated the trees surrounding the ice. It was beautiful.

"Luke - What is this? Are we, um, going skating? Are YOU taking me skating?"

"Yes, put these on." Lorelai looked down to what Luke had in his hands. They were her old ice skates, all nice and polished up. He must have gotten them from her garage earlier, when he had been in there with his father's boat. Lorelai cringed at the memory, but smiled when she saw what adorned her old skates: pom poms. (AN: Remember, in the first season, when Lorelai and Rory were going skating, and they were talking about it in the diner, and Luke offered to tighten the blades for her? Well, Lorelai asked if he could put pom poms on them, but he just kinda gave her a look. I know it's a bit of a stretch that he would remember that, but still.)

"May I help you up, miss?" There Luke was, in front of her, wearing ICE SKATES, and offering to help her up and go skating with her. Boy was this weird. There's totally a Twilight Zone-y (sorry, Luke - Outer Limmits-y) vibe going on here.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yes, thank you kind sir." Luke took her hand and lead her out onto the ice. Music began to play.

"Luke, there's music." Very astute Gilmore, great job.

"There is at that. Do you recognize the song?" I could never forget it.

"Yeah, I think so. It sounds familiar. What is it?"

"It's the first song we danced to, at Liz and TJ's wedding," Luke put his hand on Lorelai's waist and clumsily attempted to waltz on the ice. Lorelai laughed.

"Yes, of course I remember." The sound of Sam Phillips' voice singing 'Reflecting Light' was slowly forgotten as the two of them stumbled hopelessly across the ice. Suddenly Luke let go of her hand and moved to grasp her from behind.

"Hello," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Luke-" Lorelai laughed and began in response, but was quickly silenced when the small velvet box was placed in her hands. She gasped and, quivering slightly, opened it. Inside was a stunning diamond ring from the years of Gatsby. The stone was small, simple, and elegant; exactly what she would have chosen out for herself. Inside the ring, she noticed, were two small rolled up pieces of paper. She took them out and read the one on top: You will meet an annoying woman today; give her coffee and she'll go away. She smiled to herself at the now famous horoscope. Remembering the other slip, she returned the horoscope to the box, and read the other paper. This one, too, had been torn from a newspaper. It was another horoscope, and, under Taurus, Luke had written: A grumpy man will ask you a question today; say yes and he will never go away again. Lorelai was in tears when she turned around (clumsily) to face him.

Barely an inch from her face, Luke leaned close to her and whispered a question in her ear, "So how 'bout it? Wanna get hitched?" She laughed lightly and kissed him softly on the lips. It was meant only as a quick answer, but it began to heat up as both forgot themselves. Neither one being a particularly good - or good at all - skater, both fell to the ice. As they lay there together, it was snowing. Both were laughing as Lorelai whispered, "You may just be hearing some of those names again tonight, mister."

A/N: I wrote this fic months ago, and I know it's not any good, but I thought I should post SOMETHING. Please review; it would make me happy...


End file.
